Meekah
Meekah (formerly designation 246) is a member of Phoenix, a faction of genetic scientists, and is one of the first humanoids to be made entirely by selecting genes in an attempt to create a superhuman. They are currently the leader of Phoenix Appearance & Personality Appearance Long bubblegum pink hair that curls softly, tall and thin. Has feline features; light brown cat ears, eyes and a tail, and slightly elongated canines. Usually seen wearing goggles on their head, and a long lab coat over black skinny jeans and a pastel blue shirt, often the top button left undone. They are never usually without their pet; a squirrelfox named Ziff, who often sits on their shoulder. Personality While feminine in appearance Meekah identifies as non-binary. Eccentric and excitable would be an understatement when faced with anything new in nature, be it a new plant, a tiny new insect or the biggest kaiju. They feel affection and a certain kinship towards any genetically modified creature or humanoid, and a love for any sort of creature in general; consumed by a sense of wonder as to what uses they could have for them, and how they live their lives and have adapted to this strange new world. Due to genetic modification, Meekah feels little fear in response to stressful situations, the 'flight' response being inhibited just leaving the 'fight' response and a willingness to do something about the dangerous situation. Thus they're always the first to spring into action and try to formulate a strategy to deal with the threat. They take 'crazy' as a compliment. When dealing with the Camo Dogs, Meekah ended up killing their father figure, and remain traumatised by the event. Pet Ziff- Squirrelfox. A small creature that is considered hard to tame. Feisty and aggressive towards strangers, Ziff is never usually far from Meekah, though can understand basic commands... to what level he'll do them to is debatable. Stats & Moves Stats Moves Leader move Mark when calamity is coming and you have a plan to stop it. Say the marvel you’re building to stave off disaster, the GM says the terrible cost to build it. Promethean moves From a Pure Source: When you encounter someone from a different civilization'','' roll +Lore. On a 10+, you are fluent in that language and culture. On a 7-9, you are limited to technical and scientific concepts. A Mighty Lesson: When you get your hands on a machine and attempt to disable it, roll +Steel. On a 7-9, you do it and pick two; on a 10+, pick three: · You do not cause collateral damage. · You do not permanently disable the machine. · You do it instantly. · You gain 1-Tech (can be taken more than once) · You gain 1-Data (can be taken more than once) Death move When you mark off your Dead box, you knew all along that this was your time to die and made preparations accordingly. Add an extra tag to each piece of gear you leave behind. Also, leave a recorded message behind. Gear - Trained attack animals (Ranged, many) - Pedigree animal (mount, land) - Pristine lab coat (regal, comms) Plot Backstory Meekah began life in a sterile Biosurge research facility, under the designation 246. There they were tested on in countless experiments to test the extent of her abilities, to test the extent which the genetic coding had worked, which genes had expressed themselves fully and which were recessive. Meekah was raised by the scientists that experimented on them, and from around age 9 they came into the care of the new chief scientist; Roc, who noticed their aptitude and intelligence and so started schooling them. As Meekah's education continued under Roc's guidance, they quickly excelled at any intellectual task they were given and displayed an aptitude for the very field that created them. At age 15, they joined Biosurge as their youngest scientist and given the name Meekah. Once working for Biosurge, Meekah became more aware of how they were created, and how they are different from normal humans. They became a liaison to other humanoids like them and became a showcase specimen of how well the new experiments were going. Meekah helped develop technology to hack into the kaiju's neural networks in an attempt to control it in a more humane way and always tried to treat the animals and plants they created with the utmost respect, seeing them as kin, and as something special in this brave new world Biosurge was going to create, unaware that other branches of the company were creating xenomorphs to be used as weapons. The fall During a meeting in which Roc was presenting Meekah to Biosurge head Lance Timpson, Meekah was the first to notice Mercury Tech's out of control airship starting to release hostile drones and bomb the city. Lance promised Roc all the funding he could ever want if he put a stop to the attack on the city, so bringing Meekah with him, he set off to the main labs that were the forefront of the Kaiju Experiment. On the way there Meekah lost sight of Roc in an explosion, and, they decided to act quickly without the guidance of their supervisor and mentor. They barged into a shop, startling the people there with their odd appearance, and used the shop's computer to log into Biosurge's scientific network systems. From there Meekah released the Kaiju from the research facility in the city, however upon trying to control and diffuse the airship situation they were met with error messages, that the control systems had failed. While still under heavy attack from drones and bombing, Meekah found Roc and hid in some offices, once again demonstrating their lack of fear when attacking a drone that came flying in after them. As the kaiju dismantled the airship, Meekah and Roc fled the city along with the remaining Biosurge genetic scientists. The Camo Dogs threat Meekah was put in charge of dealing with the attacks that kept happening on trade caravans trying to get through the forest. Meekah and Lil; another scientist they asked to help them. Between them, they managed to capture and bring back two of the Camo Dogs to the base, where they studied them and learned about their abilities while building up a rapport of trust with the creatures before realising they were incredibly social animals and needed to be with their own kind. They then released the two back into the forest after tagging them. Following a retaliatory attack by the Camo Dogs on the Phoenix settlement, Roc ordered all the camo dogs and the surrounding forest to be burned to the ground. Meekah rebelled, trying and failing to attack Roc. Detained by Jason under Roc's instruction, Meekah was taken to their room, in which there Jason revealed that he would help them, allowing them to escape and go try to stop the destruction of the surrounding forest. Further rebellious actions lead to Meekah recruiting other allies in Jessi, Saga, and Carol de Silva, trying to stop the destruction of the forest, that ultimately lead to a tense conversation with Roc while holding him hostage in his office. Roc revealed to Meekah that they had been a waste of funding, and they were a disappointment, before shooting Meekah in the gut. Meekah then ordered her pack to attack Roc and saw him ripped to shreds in front of her eyes. Bleeding heavily and traumatised, the guards lead Meekah to a cell, imprisoning them after killing their pack animals that killed Roc. Their allies, notably Jason and Jessi organised a jailbreak and helped Meekah start to try to bring some order to the chaos, and stop the destruction of the forest. Following a lot of careful action and negotiation with an engineer, Meekah, Jessi, Saga, Jason and Carol were able to stop the destruction of the forest and got the guards to stand down. Sinking to their knees, Meekah looked up to be approached by a shimmer of a camo dog, that stood on its hind legs and decloaked itself before them and revealed that it had been learning speech and seemed to be allying itself to Meekah. Weathering all the upheaval that followed and Roc's supporters leaving to create their own opposing enemy faction, Meekah gained the leadership role begrudgingly. Notable actions * Unleashed a kaiju on the capital city; Atlas. * Killed Roc, their father figure and former leader of Phoenix * Saving the forest surrounding the Phoenix settlement and befriending the now sentient and speech capable Camo Dogs. Quotes * "Don't hurt my baby!" - when watching the kaiju come under fire from the airship. * "Hmm... since you asked so nicely... No" - When being asked by Jason if he could take them to their room to be detained